


Miracle on Prospect Street

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle on Prospect Street

Rafe had been given Armani socks, Simon, a crushingly expensive box of cigars. Rhonda had been all smiles when she'd seen her spa day certificate; Henri had immediately put on his vintage Hawaiian shirt.

Blair had wheedled, cajoled, called in every favor he had owing and some he didn't, and gotten exactly what he wanted only when he'd given in and descended to outright bribery.

Jim's name in the Secret Santa draw. Guaranteed, as no matter who drew Jim, they'd promised to hand the ticket over to Blair who really wanted to give Jim something special this year.

Of course, now he had no money left to buy Jim a present with…and when he drew Jim's name himself, he wished he hadn't been quite so pessimistic about his chances of beating the odds…

It didn't matter, though.

When Jim woke to find Blair in his bed on Christmas morning wearing nothing but an anxious smile and a strategically placed sprig of mistletoe, it turned out that it was just what he'd always wanted.

How about that for a festive miracle?


End file.
